Hey Daddy
by Tristiahna
Summary: Every kid knew how embarrassing it was to accidentally call a teacher "mom" or "dad". However, you don't know how truly mortifying it is when it's done outside of an innocent environment and it's especially worse if the words are what the other actually wanted to hear, but… context is everything. [Slight Pompous Pep - though it's more of Vlad being an asshole and teasing Danny]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _I wasn't going to post this here, I was going to keep it on my blog, but it got a really good response and despite it only being a one-shot, I decided I would at least post one more chapter for it. So, here you go._

* * *

Every kid knew how embarrassing it was to accidentally call a teacher "mom" or "dad". It was like a given, at some point, you have or almost have, made that horrifying mistake. Usually in elementary or middle school, which let me tell you, is a whole hell of a lot better than in highschool. However, you don't know how truly mortifying it is when it's done outside of an innocent environment, where the teacher simply shrugs it off. It's especially worse if the words are what the other actually wanted to hear, but… context is everything.

* * *

Danny groaned as he sat up on his bed. It was Saturday and his mother had woken him up, at an ungodly hour for a weekend, asking him for a favor. His mother always asked him to do things, from typical chores or weapon cleaning, to repairs that he basically had to guess at. Danny wasn't sure when he became the man of the house, but it seemed like everyone just automatically assumed Danny would end up doing the job even if his father was asked. Jack did have that bad habit of dumping things on Danny after all.

There was some sort of chemical spill in the lab, but his mom was late for something - god only knew what - and asked him very kindly if he could handle it. Danny had trouble with the words no when it came to his mother; they'd always been close. However, he had a bad feeling it was toxic to ghosts, and the last thing he wanted to do was get anywhere near it and happen to find out.

She did, however, mention that his father would be home shortly. It was a long shot, but maybe, _just maybe_ , he could get his father to do it? Blame it on being really busy with homework or a project; his parents were always enthusiastic about school related things. Danny smiled to himself. Yeah, that's what he'd do. Over the years he had picked up on some of Jazz's techniques, especially when it came to handling their parents. She had this thing where she'd put on a very sweet and innocent demeanor while gently asking them a question, often times using the terms 'mommy' and 'daddy' for the childish affect. Their mother usually didn't take the bait, but their dad sure did. It was worth a shot, I mean, he really did not want to see what sort of damage those chemicals could do… not after - he shook his head. Never mind.

He stood up and made his way over to his bedroom door just in time to hear the front door open. Perfect timing! He quickly made his way down the stairs, and towards the kitchen, to where he heard movement.

"Heeeyy" He he called out with slight inflection as he neared the kitchen. "Daddy? Do you think you can do me a favor?" He questioned lovingly as he rounded the corner. Believe me, this would have been totally innocent and familiar… in the context that he had he been speaking to his actualfather, but alas, he met the gaze of a very confused Vlad Masters. Context is everything. He was pretty sure his request came off a lot more flirtatious when, you know, it's been directed to a multi-billionaire family friend who is, in fact, old enough to be your dad and you already have a questionable relationship with. Take it how you wish, but you can't deny the fact that the situation has done a complete 180°.

Danny nearly jumped out of his skin upon seeing someone who was not his father, and for a moment did not even realize who he was looking at.

"Daniel…?" Vlad questioned hesitantly.

Danny snapped back in to it long enough to look at Vlad who was giving him a peculiar stare. He did not have time to make a comment before…

"I am not sure what you're in to, but when I said I wanted to be your father, this is not what I had in mind."

Danny felt his face heat up as a bright blush quickly surfaced. "My gh-ghost sense didn't- I didn't mean you were- I t-thought-" Danny quickly began sputtering words in a flustered state.

Vlad slowly stood up. "Oh? Is that so? You came waltzing in here pretty confidently." He teased.

Danny calmed down long enough to glare at the man. "What? Willing to be my sugar daddy? I don't know what you're in to either, but I didn't take you for _that_ type. You must be _really_ desperate for the Daddy title to resort to other meanings." Danny mocked sarcastically, though his confidence was betrayed by the nervous shake in his voice and the blush that still was very apparent on his face.

Vlad shrugged as he came closer. "Whatever works, you're a difficult boy."

Danny backed away slowly, only to have his back meet a kitchen wall. "Why are you even here?" He spat.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Your family really does have a communication issue. Your parents invited me, of course."

Danny scowled. "Yes, of course. How convenient. Leave me alone."

Vlad ignored him. "Really, what was that favor you needed, my dear child?" Vlad questioned playfully.

Neither of them had heard the front door open, nor noticed the presence of someone else lingering at the edge of the kitchen.

"Nothing _Daddy_." He replied sarcastically as he attempted to push Vlad away. That's when he caught sight of the other presence watching them at the edge of the kitchen and froze.

Vlad noticed Danny tense up and glanced behind him.

There stood Jack.

 _Oh fuck._

Like mentioned before, context is everything.

"Danny? Vladdie…?" Jack began to question hesitantly.

Neither Vlad or Danny could read the expression across his face, but it appeared to be a mixture of anger, confusion and mortification.

Danny quickly shoved Vlad away, ran out of the kitchen, and straight to the lab. The chemicals still needed cleaned up, and he now hoped they were, in fact, toxic. Ideally lethally so, for he was not looking forward to the talk they were surely going to have later tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _This was originally just going to be a one-shot, however, I got a lot of requests to continue so... here you go!_

* * *

Quite frankly, he could not imagine anything more mortifying than calling your archenemy billionaire family 'friend' daddy, until it just so happened he did it in front of his own father. How do you come back from that? Fun fact: you don't. Even if his father was to ignore it, the fact remains that it happened, and God only knew his parents never just let anything go.

Danny had taken his time cleaning up the chemical spill in the lab. To his dismay, it appeared to contain no potentially lethal chemicals or properties. Well, so much for death saving him. He contemplated sneaking out and worrying about his father later, but something told him that would not bode well. What was he going to do? Tell him the truth? That it was sarcasm and they were joking? Except for the 'joking' came off more serious than intended because truth be told they hate each other? Sure, his father could be naïve, but something told him that he wasn't going to buy that.

Shortly after Danny had fled to the basement, he heard the front door open and close, indicating that Vlad had left. That bastard totally left him here to explain the situation by himself. Danny sighed and tossed the last rag in to the trash. Just when he was about to escape to his room via flying, he heard someone call his name.

"Danny, can you come here a moment?" His dad's voice called from upstairs.

Danny cursed under his breath. This was exactly what he didn't want. Resigning to the fact that there was no way to get around this, Danny slowly began to make his way back upstairs.

"Yeah?" Danny tried to ask casually, as if he didn't know what he was about to be confronted about.

"Can we talk a moment?" Jack asked uncomfortably. It was obvious he felt just as awkward about this as Danny.

Danny bit his lip. "I uh, I don't know if there's anything to really talk about?"

Jack hesitated a moment before shaking his head and gesturing Danny to the kitchen.

Danny sighed and walked over, pulled out a chair, and sat down. How was he going to explain this? "Look… Dad-"

Jack put his hand up to silence him as he sat down at the table across from him. "You don't need to explain yourself Danny, I just, wanted you to know that no matter what you'll always be my son. And I don't know how you found out, but I hope that this doesn't change how you view me." Jack said sadly.

Danny sat there very confused for a moment. What on earth was he talking about? "I'm confused wh-" That's when it dawned on him. Oh, _oh no!_ He thinks it was _literal_! "Oh! Dad, no no." Danny began while waving his hands. "You got it wrong, that's not-"

"No." Jack said cutting him off. "You don't have to lie for your mother, Danny. I'm just sorry I found out the way I did. I mean I love Vlad and all, but… I love you more, y'know? And I just don't want him to take you away from us."

Danny was silent as a million thoughts started going through his head. Quite honestly, it hit him pretty deep to hear his father say that. Of course he would never leave him for Vlad, he made that very clear to Vlad himself. He's always loved his family unconditionally, but it wasn't often that they expressed it verbally like that. He always viewed Jazz as their dad's favorite and had always just accepted it. However, even with just those few words, it was a reminder of how much his father did love him.

"I mean, I want you to be happy too, so I guess if you would prefer Vlad I-" Jack continued, noting Danny's silence.

"Dad." Danny said calmly. "It's fine, I'm not going anywhere – not in a million years. You're my father, you always were, and always will be." He said with a smile.

Jack smiled lightly back. "How did you… find out?"

Danny shook his head. "Listen, about that, I didn't really find o-"

Danny was caught off by the sound of the front door opening. He frowned a bit. Vlad hadn't come back, had he?

Footsteps made their way over to the kitchen only to reveal… _aw hell._ His mother was home.

"Oh…" She breathed out, finding both Jack and Danny in the kitchen. "Hi. What's going on? Is everything alright?" She questioned, sensing the tension.

"Actually, not really." Jack said with a frown.

Oh, oh no! Danny began to panic. He opened his mouth to say something, to explain the situation, but he was unable to find the words he was looking for.

"Why didn't you tell me Danny was Vlad's son?" Jack questioned, wasting no time cutting to the chase.

And now it was too late.

Maddie's eyes went wide as her purse slid off her shoulder and on to the floor. She looked between Danny and her husband, horrified. "I don't understand…" She began.

Danny quickly stood up. "No, no there's a misunderstanding it was an accident!"

Maddie frowned. "Okay? But I don't understand how you found out…" She breathed out, her voice shaking a bit.

Danny froze. Wait, what did she just say!?

"I mean, I don't think… Vlad even knows." She said, while glancing sadly at Jack who was sporting a deep frown, before turning back to Danny.

No one had a chance to comment or ask a question as both Maddie and Jack were startled silent by his next action.

Danny screamed.


End file.
